


Snow

by meerkatwithcwhair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meerkatwithcwhair/pseuds/meerkatwithcwhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble for the prompt “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” requested by anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested as a Y/N from a prompt list on my tumblr, fastestnerdalive. I just decided to change it around and make it Sterek. Hope you enjoy!

"What the hell are you _doing_?" Derek questioned as he looked down at the boy in front of him, his breath coming out as a white puff of air. On the ground, Stiles spread his arms and legs wide, disturbing the serene white surrounding them. Of _course_ , the kid would want to make a snow angel in the coldest weather of the season.

"Shh, Derek, this takes concentration." Stiles responded simply, little snowflakes clinging to his jacket and hair as he continued to move his body. Derek kept quiet then, burrowing deeper into his jacket as he waited for Stiles to be done.

Normally, he didn't mind a bit of snow or the cold. It was something he could live with, and it never usually got in his way. Standing outside in it as he waited for his boyfriend to quench his childish needs was a different story, though.

"Stiles, c'mon, seriously... Can't you make snow angels on your own time? I have to get -" Derek stopped himself, relieved Stiles stand up, careful and slow as he tried not to ruin his creation.

"You're so impatient," Stiles teased as he made his way over to Derek, taking a moment to admire his work. "You should make one. Or, better yet..." He bent over then and gathered a small amount of snow into his hands, making it into a ball.

"Stiles..." Derek warned, narrowing his eyes at the shorter boy, taking a few steps back. He didn't want that snow anywhere near or on him.

The boy stood then, a mischievous look on his face.

"Don't you dare throw that snowba-," He was cut off by a sphere of snow in his face, making him gasp at sudden coldness. He wiped it away quickly with his glove, opening his eyes to see Stiles grinning brightly at him, obviously proud of his good aim."Goddamn it! You're so lucky I love you."


End file.
